Does Your Mother Know
"Does Your Mother Know" (working title: "I Can Do It") is a song recorded in 1979 by Swedish pop group ABBA and was the second single to be released from their album Voulez-Vous. The B-side was "Kisses of Fire", also taken from the album. Contents 1 History 2 Reception 3 Chart performance 3.1 Weekly singles charts 3.2 Year-end charts 4 Cover versions 5 Live cover performances, appearances in other media etc. 6 References 7 External links History "Does Your Mother Know" was recorded in February 1979 and released as a single in April of that year. Written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus, the song is something of a pastiche to 1950s/early 1960s-style rock and roll and touches on the subject of a man responding to the flirting of a much younger girl. "Does Your Mother Know" deviated from the typical 'ABBA at their most famous' formula, in that the lead vocals were sung not by the female vocalists (Agnetha Fältskog and Anni-Frid Lyngstad) as was usually the case, but by Björn Ulvaeus. This was one of the few ABBA singles to feature Ulvaeus as the sole lead vocal, along with 'Rock Me'. The track originally featured a 30 second instrumental introduction which was ultimately cut from the recording. A session in late March 1979 saw the addition of Benny's characteristic synthesizer introduction, as well as work on the backing track that turned a boogie rock stomper into a disco track. Reception "Does Your Mother Know" was another sizable ABBA hit, hitting No. 1 in Belgium and reaching the top 5 in Great Britain, Ireland and the Netherlands. It was also a top 10 hit in Australia, Canada, Germany, Rhodesia and Switzerland. Allmusic reviewer Donald A. Guarisco said in a review of the song that "ABBA's recording balances the song's rock elements with dance music touches to create an intriguing dance/rock hybrid" and that its "macho feel is enhanced by a rockabilly-styled melody that flowers into a swinging chorus".1 Chart performance Weekly singles charts Chart Position German Singles Chart (Airplay) 1 Belgian Singles Chart (BRT) 1 Belgian Singles Chart (Humo) 1 Eurochart Hot 100 Singles 1 Canadian Adult Contemporary Chart 2 Finnish Singles Chart 2 Irish Singles Chart 3 Dutch Top 30 National Hitparade Singles Chart 3 Dutch Top 40 Singles Chart 4 UK Singles Chart 4 Swiss Singles Chart 6 Australian Singles Chart 7 Canada Top 50 Singles Chart 8 Rhodesian Singles Chart 9 German Singles Chart (Sales) 10 South African Singles Chart 12 Austrian Singles Chart 13 US Cashbox Top 100 Singles2 16 US Record World 17 Mexican Singles Chart 17 Japan Top 100 Oricon Singles Chart 18 US Billboard Hot 100 19 French Singles Chart 26 New Zealand Singles Chart 27 U.S. Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks 41 Year-end charts Chart (1979) Position Canada 52 UK 3 54 US Billboard Hot 100 4 132 (not official - see citation) Preceded by "Hooray! Hooray! It's a Holi-Holiday" by Boney M. Eurochart Hot 100 Singles number-one single 9 June 1979 Succeeded by "Bright Eyes" by Art Garfunkel Preceded by "I Want You to Want Me" by Cheap Trick Belgian VRT Top 30 Singles Chart number-one single 14 June 1979 – 18 June 1979 Succeeded by "Pop Muzik" by M Cover versions In 1997, the San Francisco Gay Men's Chorus recorded a cover of the song for their album ExtrABBAganza!. In 1997, Australian indie band Smudge included a cover of the song on their album Mo' Poontang. In 1996, Northern Irish rock band Ash recorded a cover which can be found on the compilation ABBA: A Tribute – The 25th Anniversary Celebration. In 1999, Irish girl group B*Witched covered the song for the Abbamania tribute album. They also performed it on the TV special. On the subsequent 2004 ABBAMania 2 album, the song is covered by British actor Will Mellor. In 2001, Swedish ska band Liberator covered the song on their album Soundchecks 95-00. In 2002, Punk rock band The Restarts covered the song for their Slumworld album. Canadian a cappella group Streetnix recorded a cover of the song. In 2006, a cover of the song by Finnish a cappella choral ensemble Rajaton was included on their 2006 ABBA tribute album Rajaton Sings ABBA With Lahti Symphony Orchestra. A hi-NRG/eurodance by Boys & Girls was released as a single and included on compilations. Live cover performances, appearances in other media etc. "Does Your Mother Know?" featured in the 2003 film Johnny English starring Rowan Atkinson, who lip-synched to the song in the bathroom, and also briefly sang "Thank You for the Music" earlier in the film. The song is performed in the Mamma Mia! musical by the character of Tanya. In the 2008 film adaptation, it is sung by actress Christine Baranski, who plays Tanya. An instrumental version is used in both contexts: the film uses it as the credit roll ends, while the musical uses it during the final bows. Eoghan Quigg gave a live performance of this song on The X Factor as a contestant in 2008, as it is his favourite song. The song was included in Quigg's critically vilified 2009 album. Eton Road performed the song in series 3. UK rapper Dizzee Rascal performed the song on tour. References 1.Jump up ^ Donald A. Guarisco. "Does Your Mother Know". Allmusic. Retrieved 13 January 2012. 2.Jump up ^ Downey, Pat; Albert, George; Hoffmann, Frank W (1994). Cash Box pop singles charts, 1950–1993. Libraries Unlimited. p. 1. ISBN 978-1-56308-316-7. 3.Jump up ^ http://www.uk-charts.top-source.info/top-100-1979.shtml 4.Jump up ^ http://www.bullfrogspond.com/whitburn/1979wye.htm NOTE: This is not an official Billboard chart ranking, as Billboard compiled their year-end charts differently from the way the statistician cited here, Joel Whitburn, did. Billboard does not list singles on year-end charts according to peak position first. Billboard itself did not list singles below No. 100 in its year-end tabulation, and "Does Your Mother Know" did not appear in the Top 100. External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1979 singles Category:ABBA songs Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Polar Music singles Category:Songs written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus Category:Music videos directed by Lasse Hallström